It's a Marauder thing
by Lily Joanne Potter
Summary: It's the beginning of Lily Evans' 7th and final year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure we're meant to run through that wall?" Petunia spat at her sister, her eyes filling with a burning anger.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. Although it was now Lily's 7th and final year, Petunia had only ever accompanied her parents at Kings Cross to see Lily off to Hogwarts in Lily's first year, and Lily was glad that she hadn't considered it again until her very last year."Yes Tuna, how many times? We walk through the wall. There isn't a door, or a secret button you press; you just walk through it."

Petunia hissed. "I _told _you not call me that!" She threw her head back, sticking her nose high in the air, and refused to look again at Lily.

Lily's father kissed his daughter goodbye and waited with Petunia, whilst Lily and her mother slipped through the wall, appearing on the other side. The time was coming up to five to eleven, so a buzz of people began to gather around the carriage doors, attempting to push past each other to get on. Lily bid farewell to her mother, and boarded the train with the crowd, making her way towards the front of the train to take on her new responsibility of being Head Girl.

Mr and Mrs Evans were thrilled to hear the news, so much so that they and Lily went out to celebrate with a meal, leaving a stubborn Petunia at home to sulk again. Lily, however, was not so happy with the arrangement, the moment she found out who was Head Boy. 'What was Dumbledore thinking?' She'd ask herself again and again over the summer holiday, finding herself shaking her head. 'Of all people, he chose the infamous Potter?' James, no doubt, was probably beaming at the idea of being able to pester Lily more often than ever, having had Dumbledore hand her to him on a plate.

Breathing in deeply, Lily slid open the front booth's door, and sat next to a prefect from the 5th year, and as far away from Potter, who was already smirking like an idiot.

"Hey Evans, it's rather convenient that we're Head Boy and Girl, don't you think?" James flashed his grin, and ruffled his hair.

Lily was right; he was swimming in glee knowing that they had to spend duty together. Using all her might not to kill him there and then, Lily bit her tongue. "I don't know what you're talking about."

James opened his mouth to explain, but Professor McGonagall interrupted him by walking in and shutting the door.

She cleared her throat, informing the rest to hush, and began. "As you are well aware, you are this year's Prefects and Head Boy and Girl." She rested her eyes on James and Lily, before smirking a little at the arrangement. "You've all been given your badges, which you must wear at all times." She then moved her attention to the 8 prefects, and went through their duties.

Lily gazed out of the window, waiting until it was her turn to listen. Watching the trees blur pass, and the dull grey sky relaxed her a bit. It was nice to know she was going back to Hogwarts; somewhere where she was accepted for being herself, rather than being called a 'freak of nature' by Tuney.

Feeling a nudge at her foot, Lily broke her focus from the outside world. James sat there, grinning at her. "Lils, earth to Lils? McGonagall's trying to tell us something important."

"Uh, yeah, sorry. What?" Lily blinked twice, regaining her focus to the compartment.

The professor shook her head. "Evans, pay attention!" James smirked, and mouthed 'yeah Evans!' which McGonagall missed. "You and Potter have many responsibilities. If you can't pay attention to some simple instructions, we've picked the wrong person."

"Sorry, professor." A Slytherin girl sniggered at her apology, making Potter stare at her with a loathing.

McGonagall sighed. "You prefects can go; you don't need to hear anything else." When no one moved, she flapped her arms at them and rolled her eyes. "Go on, off you go!" She waited until the remaining students had left, and let out a huff. "Right, Potter, Evans. You're allowed in most of the teacher and private rooms, including the new prefect and Head Boy and Girl Bathroom on the 3rd floor. Your duties are similar to the prefect's; you make sure students keep to the rules, and you punish them if they don't. And no, Potter, that doesn't mean you're allowed to hang them upside down by their ankle!" James snorted. "You can add or take away house points; however it has to be a decent reason, not just because someone was looking at you funny." She narrowed her eyes at James again, and he raised his hands defensively.

Lily nodded. She knew most of these points were aimed at James, but it wouldn't hurt to listen and show an interest anyway.

Professor McGonagall continued: "We expect you to attend some staff meetings. You're allowed to input in what goes on at the school, including rules and regulations as long as they're not too farfetched. Understand?" The Head Boy and Girl nodded. "Alright, that's all for now. You are expected to be at our first meeting on the 5th. A time will be arranged..."

James moaned. "But professor, that's Saturday; Quidditch starts the first Saturday back."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Potter, you _will_ attend this meeting! Can't you get someone else to cover it for you? No, you will get someone else. That's an order." James huffed, and slumped back. "We'll send a note to you when the time will be, and I advise you to bring a quill and parchment. You may leave."

Lily smiled politely at the professor, before sliding out of her seat and slipping through the door. She pushed past students hanging outside and began to scan the train for any sign of Izzie, a Hufflepuff whom Lily got on well with.

Cocking her head around a door window, she caught the eye of Severus Snape. At first he didn't seem to notice her, until another Slytherin pointed at Lily, and muttered "Got yourself a fan, Snape" and barked a laugh. Sev looked at Lily apologetically, but she couldn't care less if he was sorry: that wouldn't change what he did to her. Storming off, Lily was glad no one else was on the corridors as she half-ran down to the bottom carriage which was usually empty. Keeping her eyes to the floor, she yanked open and strutted in to a chorus of gasps. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James sat there, whatever they were talking about turned into an awkward silence, and their eyes were now fixed to Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus Lupin was the first to break the tense atmosphere. "Hey, Lily." He gave her a small, sheepish smile, before hanging his head back over his book.

Smiling back, Lily said hi nervously, then continued with "I'm sorry, normally this booth is free... I thought it would be now... I'll just go..." Lily nodded to the rest of the Marauders, and turned on her heel to leave.

"Can't get enough of me, can you Evans?" Potter stuck his hands behind his head and leaned back, grinning at her. Sirius' laugh boomed, as he squirmed in his seat giving James a high five, whilst Remus rolled his eyes and Peter forced a chuckle.

Lily spun around, and looked James in the eyes. "Potter, tell me why I shouldn't just Hex you right now." She scowled at him and Sirius, who was now grinning at her too.

James tapped his chin as if he was in deep thought, and then replied "because you love me?"

"Let's get this straight, Potter," Lily huffed, "I never have, I don't, and I will never love you. Not even if you died and became an angel; I would still hate you."

Remus looked up from his book whilst James and Sirius acted offended through fits of laughter. "Hate's a strong word, Lils."

Lily smirked. "Well, it's the truth. I'll see you later, Rem." She smiled at him politely.

"Don't go, Lily, if there are no other booths. Stay here." Remus patted the space beside him, beckoning her over to sit with him.

"Yeah, Evans, stay!" Sirius winked at her playfully. "I'm sure James would _love_ the company." James snarled at Sirius and tackled him into a headlock, both of them trying to do more damage to the other. Peter looked from the fight, then back to Lily.

As she sighed and rolled her eyes, Lily plonked herself in the empty space near Remus, muttering "If he does anything, I'm going Rem." which he answered with a nod.

James looked up from play fighting with Sirius, stopping, making Sirius look up too. "Remus, swap places with me, you know I don't like travelling backwards." James smirked.

"What do you mean? I've never heard of – oh. Right, sure." Remus shrugged and got up, allowing for James and him to change places.

Lily stifled a whine towards them both, but it must've shown in her eyes when Remus mouthed a quick 'Sorry' to her, making Sirius laugh once more. James leaned dangerously close to her, smiling rather than smirking at her for once. "How was your summer, Lily?" This had been the first time since – well, Lily couldn't remember – that James had called her by her first name, not to mention asking her a normal, decent question.

She looked back from Sirius and Remus, who although looked as if in deep chatter were probably listening in. "It was okay; it got a little boring towards the end though. I'm glad to be coming back to school. And yours?" It felt strange to her, to be nice to the boy, but he wasn't being cocky to her, so it wasn't like she could tell him to go away; she wasn't that cruel.

James looked at her, his smile fading. "Not good... you don't by any chance order the Daily Prophet?"

She cocked her head questioningly at him. "No, I used to, but Petunia would take them before I read anything, saying it was all a load of rubbish..." She frowned at the memory, and then asked "Why?"

"It was in there; my Mum, she, uh, she's gone missing..." His shoulders dropped a little, sighing. At this point, Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at James in sync, all three of them frowning.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, James..."Lily put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "How long has it been?" She whispered.

James shrugged. "2 – 3 weeks? It feels like longer though." His lip trembled towards the end. Sirius got up from his seat, and sat on the other side of James, patting his back.

"C'mon, Prongs, cheer up mate. She'll come home eventually."

"Yeah, Siri's right, James. It'll be okay." Remus smiled at James, and Peter nodded in agreement.

Lily had never seen the Marauders this vulnerable; it made her feel like she was intruding in on their lives, so she gave them some space by staring out of the window. James sniffed and nodded feebly. "Thanks guys." He muttered, rubbing his cheek. Sirius patted him on the back once more, and returned to his seat. "So..." James looked at Lily, and she broke her trance off the passing trees, and smiled at him. Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, he chuckled "Sorry for that, it kinda killed the mood."

Lily blinked at him. "Oh, no, it's okay, you haven't really." She knew as much as him that was a lie. Remus had now returned back to his book, Sirius twiddling his thumbs and Peter staring out of the window.

He chuckled again, this time at her. "Sure."

A few minutes passed before anything interesting happened. A wrinkled witch who usually patrolled the corridors selling sweets arrived.

"Can I get you anything, m'dears?" She croaked to the five students.

James, Peter and Sirius' face lit up, and Remus folded the corner of his book before returning it to his bag. Lily arched an eyebrow at them all, rather confused at the sudden excitement.

The four then began taking heaps of candy between them, paying equal amounts for their share. Depositing the mass onto the empty space on the seat, they began unwrapping chocolate frogs, cramming Bertie Botts into their mouths, and sucking on sugar quills, oblivious to Lily gaping at them all.

With chocolate smudged around his mouth, Remus looked up at Lily, and chuckled. "It's tradition. Want one?" He offered her a cookie, and she took it thankfully, nibbling at the edges.

James laughed at Lily trying to be clean and tidy. "C'mon, Evans, just eat the thing before I do!" and with that, he shoved another liquorice wand into his mouth.

She shook her head, rather disgusted with them all. "That's gross, can't you eat normally? And we've got the feast later. I wouldn't be surprised if you have to throw up by the end of the night."

Peter heard this, and shrugged. "Sometimes they do." Lily grimaced.

"Aww, poor ickle Evans having to watch!" Sirius snorted, and Potter shoved him in the shoulder hard. "OW! What was that for?"

James shrugged. "Do you want some, Ev... Lily?" he picked up a Chocolate Frog for her, smiling. She found it a bit weird that he was being nice, but she took it anyway, muttering her thanks. Sirius wolf-whistled. "OH SHUT UP!" James bellowed, his boyish grin gone, and replaced with an angry stare.

Silence fell in the carriage, and Lily broke it with: "It's alright, James, he's only messing..." She'd never seen him this angry, especially with Sirius; they were like brothers.

He looked down at his lap, hiding his reddening face. "Sorry Padfoot."

Sirius sighed, but nudged James' shoulder with his elbow. "Eh mate s'alright. I kinda deserved that."

The nudge made James look back up, and he punched Sirius in the chest playfully. "Yup, you did." This made Peter and Remus chuckle, and Sirius grin.

"Hey, Lily, I bet you can't eat more than Pettigrew." Remus smirked at her, challenging her to fight back. Peter rolled his eyes, muttering 'Don't drag me into anything...'

She placed a hand on her chest, and faked a gasp. "You think I can't eat as much as a Marauder? I'm offended." Grabbing the chocolate bar Remus was about to bite into, Lily ate it in two swift bites.

James laughed and winked at Remus. "Prove it, Lils, and I'll... I'll kiss Padfoot." He shrugged, and Remus fell off his seat in shock, whilst Sirius snorted and replied "You'll never get a kiss then, Prongs."

"James Potter," Lily smirked, "pucker up." She grabbed a box of edible Galleons, and began to work her way through them.

Arching an eyebrow, Lupin looked back at James, unwrapping another chocolate bar. "She'll actually do it, you know." Lily had now finished the Galleons, and was now onto her 2nd liquorice wand.

"Yeah right, Evans'll give up after her 4th piece of candy." Sirius stated, and Peter nodded in agreement.

"She won't do it, I can eat lots" Peter beamed proudly, making the other three boys chortle and Lily gasp.

Chewing her way through a sugar quill, Lily winked. "For that Peter, I'm going to have to prove you wrong."

* * *

><p>"URGH!" James roared, pulling away from Sirius and wiping his mouth. "You could at least brush your teeth Pads! Tasted like dog..." He shuddered.<p>

Lily laughed with Remus and Peter, watching Sirius spit into his jumper. "Nice one, Prongs. 'I'll kiss Padfoot!' What were you thinking? Dragging me into it..."

Potter shrugged, still wiping his mouth. Remus answered for him though. "He didn't think that she'd do it. Actually, neither did I."

"Thanks guys, you must think _so_ highly of me." Lily felt incredibly sick; she'd just finished the remainder of the sweets, including all of the Bertie Botts, one of which was toilet water.

By that time, the dull grey sky had begun to darken, and the carriage lights started to flicker on and off.

Sighing, Remus stood up, pulling down his trunk. "Better start getting ready guys." Sirius, James and Peter followed him, whilst Lily yanked hers down and slid open the door.

James cocked his head to the side. "Er, where are you going, Evans?"

"I'm not getting changed in here. I'll go somewhere else." She ignored the fact he'd called her Evans, and stood between the doorway.

"Aw, come on Evans, show us your knickers." Sirius winked at her.

Peter rolled his eyes. "If she wants to go, let her."

Smirking, James laughed with Sirius. "What's the matter Pete, don't want a girl seeing your six pack? Well, if you won't show her, I'll show her mine."

"Oh! Prongs, we could get her to judge once and for all who's the sexiest..." Sirius grinned.

"Lily, I'd go if I were you." Remus sighed, looking up at Sirius, who was now grinning back down at him, his shirt half pulled over his head which put him in a tangle.

Lily laughed half-heartedly. "Already way ahead of you, Remmy. I'll come back once I'm done. See you in a minute."

James grabbed her arm. "But Evans! You haven't told us who's sexiest. It's me, isn't it? It's alright, you can say, I don't mind." Sirius snorted.

She smirked back at him. "Remus is." Disappointment shadowed James and Sirius' face, and Remus and Peter began laughing at them as Lily walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh boo hoo, Prongs! She doesn't want you, she digs Remus!" Sirius joked, pulling his jumper over his head.

James frowned, having trouble buttoning his trousers. "She's joking, right? Tell me she was joking. Remus, if she asked you out, you'd say no? For me? Even if she looked hot when she did, you'd say no, wouldn't you?" He panicked a bit, which just made the other lads laugh at him.

"Yes, James, I'd say no. She's uh, not even my type." Remus stuttered, making Sirius flare up.

"She so is! You fancy Evans! You're both nerds, you both read all the time; you'd both rather study than party. Face it! James, you've got yourself a bit of competition." He punched Rem on the arm.

Muttering under his breath and swearing at his buckle on his trousers, he looked up at the Marauders. Peter was sat with his legs spread out on the seat finished, and Remus and Sirius continued to argue whether Rem really did like Lily. Does she really like him? James asked himself. Why? I mean, Lupin's an awesome guy, but he's so boring compared to me! Does she like that? Boring? Maybe I should start being boring...

James snapped out of it when Sirius shook him. "Hullo? Anyone home?" He grinned.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here." Potter smirked back. He looked over Siri's shoulder, spotting Remus and Peter chatting away, both looking as if they wanted to prove a point. "What're they talking about?"

Padfoot arched an eyebrow, and followed James' gaze. "Oh, Peter took over my argument whilst I tried bringing you back down to earth. And Remus is now saying Peter fancies some Hufflepuff, it's hilarious."

Snorting, James leant against Sirius. "I bet. Sirius, we need to get Pete a girlfriend."

"Is that all you ever talk about?" Lily chuckled as she strode in, and stood by James' side. Remus turned a violent red, making James remember why he would, and he too felt flushed. Sirius laughed loudly, muttering 'Oh Merlin!' between fits. "What's so funny?" Lily began to pat down her hair and skirt, and wiped her mouth. "Have I got something on me?"

James shook his head quickly and told her "Nope, you look great." And regretting it the moment it left his lips when Pads barked another laugh. "Alright, shut up. I get it."

Lily pouted. "I don't. What's going on? I want to know."

"I want, never gets, my dear." Sirius said, winking at her. He pulled at her arm, making her sit.

James sat next to her, and subconsciously kept glaring in Lupin's direction who was sat opposite and had returned to his book. He felt the urge to say something witty, but he bit his tongue. Plain and boring, plain and boring... he repeated over and over in his head.

He looked down at Lily and smiled. Smiling back, she twiddled her thumbs. "So..."

Remus coughed, probably to break the tension, but James couldn't be sure.

"So, Lily, what're you taking for your N.e.w.t's again?" James asked. He already knew, but that was the best he could think of that was nerdy.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. You know that though, you're in most of my classes when you can't be bothered to bunk." She sighed, and started to fiddle with a lock of hair. From the other side of the booth, James heard the others fight back a laugh at him.

He opened his mouth to say something that would've probably made things worse, but he was saved by the train coming to a halt. James jumped up, maybe a little too quickly; it made him look eager to leave. Rem picked up on this, giving James a 'Careful-you'll-scare-her-off' look. He stayed silent though as he followed James, Lily, Sirius and Peter off the train.

The students crowded around the platform, and James skilfully dodged the small first years and chatting Ravenclaws, whilst glancing over his shoulder to make sure Lily hadn't abandoned them and gone crawling back to the slime ball Severus Snape. In the back of his head, he knew that she'd still be there – which she was – because of how Snivellus had treated Lily. He's called her a... a... the M word, even after she tried to help him! James scrunched his fists into balls. It made him angry that he'd done that to her; but he couldn't help but feel some kind of happiness towards this: she didn't talk to him anymore, which meant a bigger chance of winning over Lily. It sounds pathetic, James thought to himself, but it's working so far...

"Hey, watch where you're going, Potter! And whilst you're at it, quit harassing and kidnapping Lily." Isabella Salm, a blond, quirky Hufflepuff tapped her foot impatiently.

She pushed past James and grabbed Lily's arm, yanking her forward. "Hey Izzie." Lily grinned, ignoring James' protest. "How was summer?" The two slipped through a gap in the crowd, and he watched as the red haired girl disappeared.

He heard a sigh from behind him, and a hand clamp on his shoulder. "C'mon, mate. You'll see Evans later." Sirius mumbled, and directed him to carriage. Remus and Peter were waiting inside when the other two arrived.

"That's really good, Moony. When do they think it'll be finished?" Peter smiled kindly.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Get what finished, Pete?" Sirius asked first.

Opening his mouth to speak, Peter was cut off by Remus. "A potion to help make the transformation easier, apparently. They're wanting people to test it on; 25 Galleons a day. I'd do it, but it interferes with school." He shrugged it off.

"That's great!" Sirius beamed, and Pete and James nodded in agreement.

The carriage jolted as it went into a pot hole in the dirt track, knocking the boys' shoulders into one another's.

"Yup," Lupin hesitated, "but they're not having much luck; the best they've got so far is keeping someone's eyes open so they can see what's going on. Researchers are saying it could take up to 3 years to get it right. Even then, it might be dangerous."

All of the Marauders frowned, each of them hoping it'd take less than 3 years.

Everything jumped to a stop, making Remus and Peter bang into each other, and Sirius' head shake. James frowned deeper. "They've really got to fix these enchantments to stop suddenly stopping like that. Someone's going to get whiplash..."

Sirius mumbled "Too late" as the door flung open on its own accord. One by one, the Marauders clambered out, leaving James until last. His eyes began to adjust to the dark grounds as he attempted to keep up with the others, who were already heading for the bottom of the castle's steps. No one was saying anything; which was strange, but he knew it was unnecessary to break the silence.

Waiting at the top, was a scruffy looking cat, eyeing up all the students as they entered the Great Hall.

"Hey Moony," Sirius stage whispered, "Next time you change, can we please hunt down that cat?"

Lupin rolled his eyes. "I am not eating Mrs Norris." The cat turned its head eerily towards the boys at the mention of its name.

Nodding, James added: "Yeah, you don't know where its been." and Peter chuckled.

Once they had passed 'the devil in disguise', as Sirius had once called her, the four began to make their way to the Gryffindor table. Empty goblets and platters covered the ancient tables; the ceiling occupied millions of floating candles at it did every year. Tapestries hung low over their heads, supported by nothing. The purple silk moved gently as if there was a current of wind, making the gold 'H' shimmer. An excited buzz hung around the air from the students. It was good to be back, James thought as he took his place next to Sirius.

He gave up trying to take in the magnificence of the hall in one go and looked directly in front of him to see Lily Evans staring at him. Slowly, a grin rose on his face. "We meet again, Lily."

She cocked her head to the side and grinned, making her look extremely mischievous. "Well, Potter, we _do_ both go to the same school, and we _are_ both in Gryffindor, and we _are_ Head Boy and Girl." She arched an eyebrow at him. "So I guess it was only going to be sooner or later before we saw each other again." With a nod, she broke off their eye contact and focussed on the front.

The Great Hall's doors creaked open, and then millions of midgets began to giggle and brush past the tables, heading for the front. Professor McGonagall reached the steps first, and placed the Sorting hat onto the three legged stool. "When I call your name..." Sirius mimicked her next part, pulling an annoyed face "Come forward and sit down on the stool, where you will be sorted into your house." James rolled his eyes at Sirius. "What? It's always the same..." He shrugged.

"Abbott, John." A small, timid boy crept up to the stool, and McGonagall barely touched the hat to his head before it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" causing the Slytherin table to roar in glee. James sat there bored as the hat continued to yell "Hufflepuff!" or "Ravenclaw!" and clapped whenever a new Gryffindor joined their table. The last name called out was another Gryffindor, and he clapped once more. McGonagall picked up the stool and hat, and made her way back to the staff table. The Headmaster then walked to the front to face the crowd.

Dumbledore stood at his podium; the candles flickering softly illuminated his face. Professor McGonagall tapped her fork lightly on her glass, calling for silence. "Thank you, Minerva." The headmaster inclined his head to her, and then turned his attention to his students. "Good evening, how wonderful it is to see new and familiar faces! I shall keep this short; as I am sure you are all just as eager to eat as I am." He smiled warmly, and continued. "This year, we welcome a new teacher, Professor Sinistra, who will be teaching Astrology." The hall rippled applause, and an unfamiliar face at the staff table nodded. "Second, I would like to remind students taking their O. and N.e. this year to study hard, and concentrate on their studies. Thirdly, and the most important note." He paused, meeting everyone's eyes to grab their full attention. "Recently, a war has flourished in the wizarding world. Although it shows no threat to our school, I head this warning: If anything seems out of the extra-ordinary, contact me immediately. Furthermore, we may begin!" He lifted his arms, and the goblets and plates piled with food, achieving a gasp from the first years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remus collapsed onto the bed, making Sirius jump up. "Whoa, watch it..." He clamped a hand to his stomach. "Thank god it's the last year we'll be doing that, I feel sick..." He moaned, burying his face into his pillow.

"I did warn you not to eat that Cauldron cake; you'd already finished what was on Wormy's plate too." Remus snorted, and stared at the ceiling.

From the opposite side of the room, James shushed them. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to read." He sat by the window, Remus' book on his lap.

"Hey, that's my book!" Remus jumped up, and grabbed it off him. He began to scan the pages, making sure none were doodled in, or ripped, but everything seemed normal... "What have you done to it?"

James held up his hands to protest. "I haven't done anything, Moony! I was reading it!"

Padfoot snorted. "Since when did James Potter _read?_" making James shrug. "Oh, James, please tell me this isn't your new scheme to get Evans to go out with you."

Rolling his eyes, Remus fell back onto the bed, putting his book behind his pillow. He tried tuning their arguing out by opening his mouth to talk to Peter, when he realised he wasn't there. "You two, where's Petey?" neither James nor Sirius answered. He sat up again, and said louder this time : "I'm going to find Peter, I'll leave you to it." He figured they were too engrossed in their argument to even notice Remus was already half way down the stairs leading to the common room.

Another 7th year girl sat by the fireplace with her two friends. Remus approached them, and asked if they'd seen Peter.

"Who's Peter?" The first girl asked.

Before Remus managed to tell her, the third girl answered. "Isn't he that mousey boy you lot hang around with?" and Rem nodded.

"Oh, that one!" The first smirked. "Nope, he didn't come through with you, and he hasn't been in here since. Sorry."

A little disappointed, Remus mumbled his thanks and started to head towards the Hall, to check they hadn't left him behind because he'd collapsed on the floor from eating too much. Remembering to jump the step that disappeared, he walked down two, and jumped the other three. Once again, Peter was nowhere in sight when Remus reached the Hall. Where was he? It's not like Petey to wonder any more than 5 meters from James' side, and there weren't many places he'd normally go.

Remus sighed, and turned around to head back up to the common room when he saw them; A large Slytherin boy hung over Peter, hurriedly whispering to Peter in an aggressive way. Peter began to cower back on his heels.

"Hey, leave Pete alone." Rem called to the Slytherin, as he made his way towards the pair.

The boy twisted his head to face Remus, revealing him as Avery. "Alright, I'll leave him alone." Avery smirked and glanced over at Peter, before rushing off to the dungeons. When Remus found Pete, his face was white as a sheet.

"What did he say?" Remus snarled, feeling his fists tighten.

Peter shook his head quickly, making him nearly topple over. "Nothing!" He squeaked. "He didn't say anything! Let's go back up to the common room, I bet James and Siri are wondering where we are..." Peter attempted to push past Remus, but Lupin clutched onto his arm.

"No, Pete. Tell me what's going on, or I'll get Sirius to ask you." Remus' eyes flashed, and he added a stern tone to his voice.

"N-Nothing, I told you!" Pettigrew whined. "Now let me go!" He pulled harder on Remus' grasp, and started to run up to the common room.

"Wormy! C'mon..." Remus ran after him, shoving some third years out of the way. He made it up to the common room, seconds after Peter. Up in their dorms, James and Sirius were practising tying their ties with their wands. Peter ran straight into James who was tying Sirius' tie, making James flick his wand a little too high and started to choke Sirius with his tie.

As Sirius tugged and loosened his tie, Peter sat on James bed, staring at Remus. "What's going on?" James arched an eyebrow at the two, and Pete stuck his tongue out at Remus.

Remus frowned. What was Peter up to? "Nothing, Pete and I were just... playing bulldog. It's a Muggle game. And Pete just won." He slumped against the bed banister, determined to find out what was going on. I'll wait, he thought, when he least expects it...

James nodded. "I know what it is. Being a sore loser?" He smirked, looking at Sirius with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Remind you of someone, Siri?"

"Oh Merlin, James, you're not suggesting..." Sirius shook his head and looked at Remus from the corner of his eye. "That our Remus is turning into Sour Grape Snape's mini me?"

"Oh har har, really funny guys." Remus rolled his eyes, and fell onto the bed. "Can you shut up? I'm going to sleep."

James frowned. "It's only half past. It's a time I'd expect Evans to go to bed at, not a Marauder. Remus, you're losing your touch. We need a day of detention, that'll do you some good. It's been a while."

"That," Sirius began, "Sounds like a good idea, Prongs." Sirius jumped onto Remus, sitting on his stomach and causing Rem to gasp 'OOF!'. "C'mon, Remmy, you'll enjoy it."

The boy sighed. "Alright, but how are you planning to get this so desired detention?"

"Peter can make a diversion and we'll do what the hell we want. Simple." James shrugged.

This caught Peter's attention, making him snap his head around. "No, no way! I'm not getting involved again! You got me into trouble and you got away with it."

Sirius laughed. "Oh yeah! That was great." Prongs nodded and muttered 'Agreed.'

"Fine." Remus said. "We'll sort it out in the morning. Now can I please get some sleep?"

The other three mumbled their 'alright's, and Remus rolled over onto his face, ignoring their quiet talk and snuggled his face into his pillow, falling into a hazy dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Light seeped through a gap in the curtain in the boys' dorm, warming James' cheek. He stretched out on the bed, rolling over straight onto the floor and landed with a thump. Mumbling incoherent swear words aimed at the bed, he clamped a hand onto the side to help him up. Sirius turned in his sleep, and Peter was undisturbed by James falling out, but Remus however was sat up straight.

"Are you alright?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, grimacing as James tore open the curtains, letting the September sun flood into the room.

Once again, Sirius turned over, waving his arms about. "Close 'em!" He slurred. "Go away." He thumped his face into his pillow, smothering it to avoid the sudden light difference.

James smirked and left them open, jumping on top of Sirius' bed. "Gerrup. C'mon, Pads. We need to follow out the plan."

Sirius lifted his head an inch and turned it to face James, peeping through one eye at him, before jumping up abruptly. "YES! You ready for this, Wormtail?" Sirius grabbed his pillow and threw it at Pettigrew, making sure he was fully awake.

"Yup." Peter yawned. "I've got everything except the map, which James has got." He grinned, combing a hand through his hair.

"Whoa, hold up. What plan?" Remus pouted. "You already thought of a plan? I thought we were going to do it now."

James shrugged. "Well, Siri had this idea just after you fell asleep..."

"...And we didn't want to wake you. But I must say, it _is_ one of my best." Sirius smirked at Remus, obviously feeling smug that he'd managed to come up with yet another ingenious plan.

"Well, what is it? I need to know it if I'm taking part..." Remus sighed, propping himself by his elbows.

Sirius' grin quavered slightly. "Don't sound too excited Moony... Right, pay attention, it's quite complicated."

"Since when has Remus _not_ concentrated?" James snorted, and Remus rolled his eyes.

On the floor, Sirius was thrown out onto the rug, picking at his fingernails, and began the process of explaining the plan. "So here's the deal. We're fed up of that bloody cat ruining everything, as you already know."

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, I know. But if you're going to make me kill it whilst I'm..." He shuddered slightly. The full moon was tonight, were they really planning on using this to their advantage?

"No, no way!" James held up his hands defensively. "We wouldn't do that to you, Rem." He reassured, calming Remus down a little to let Sirius continue.

Sirius stood up and began pacing around to explain, as if he were leading a war. "Before I was rudely interrupted; me, you and Peter are going to wait behind the statue down by the Great Hall. We know that Mrs Norris has a routinely patrol at approx 8 AM, just as most students are heading down for breakfast."

"What about James?" Remus scratched his head. "Where are you going with this?"

James grinned. "Wait for it. I'm Head Boy, right? Perfect for distracting a certain Teacher. McGonagall."

"James, stop taking my limelight! This was _my_ idea, so let me tell it!" Padfoot rolled his eyes. "With James being Head Boy, he's going to tell McGonagall that Quidditch practice is more important than the meeting on Saturday, blah blah blah... This distraction'll let us follow through with our plan! Genius, isn't it?" Smirking proudly, he collapsed onto the bed next to Remus.

A small smile formed on Remus' lips. "I suppose. But what is the plan? You still haven't told me."

Sirius leaned against Remus' shoulder now, grinning. "Remember that spell you made way back in our third year, I think? The one Flitwick gave us all detention for?" After a minute thinking, Remus gave a nod, allowing Sirius to continue. "Well, we're gonna need it again..."

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to work. There are too many problems." Remus stood leaning against the wall, wand ready in his sweaty palm, with Peter on his left looking just as nervous as he was.<p>

Sirius rested his head on Remus'. "Remmy, _chill. _It's going to work, just you watch." He nodded curtly.

Remus sighed, but nodded back. "Alright." He waited a second, and then added: "James needs to hurry up, or it isn't going to work. What's keeping him?"

Not a moment later, James skidded on his heels around the corner, with him grinning like a loon. "Here he is..." Sirius smirked.

"Messr. Prongs has completed mission A, Messr. Padfoot." James winked. "I have a feeling McGonagall will be out of our way for at least 10 minutes, so we better get going. Peter, it's your turn."

Sighing, Peter had his wand at the ready, and made his way over to the Great Hall whilst the others peeked around the wall and statue to see if all was going as planned. As soon as he reached the Entrance Hall, now mostly filled with students and teachers, Peter stood by the large mahogany doors, keeping watch for any unwanted tell-tales to attack with Remus' made up spell.

Sirius sniggered, "Don't let us down, Messr. Wormtail" beckoning the others to follow Peter's lead. As on cue Mrs Norris trotted around the corner, as if she had a sense for trouble, and began hissing at the boys before turning on her heel to find Filch.

"Don't even think about it..." Remus muttered under his breath, flicking his wand to cover a dark, green slime all over Mrs Norris, causing her to screech and wriggle uncontrollably. The group laughed at the cat's poor attempt to find the caretaker being still completely swathed in the goo, she tried shaking it off by waggling her paws, but it clung to her fur.

"I... can't... _breathe_..." James half choked, clutching his stomach from the laughter hurting his insides.

Almost the same, Sirius was clapping James' back, laughing so hard his eyes were watering as Mrs Norris plodded away. "Well, don't you look like a sorry state?" Peter laughed at Sirius, yet Remus seemed to be the only one not laughing. Standing up a little straighter, James wiped his eyes. "Alright, Mission C, Sirius, your go."

"This is going better than I thought..." Peter mumbled under his breath to Remus, whilst Sirius withdrew his wand, pointing it at the stone staircase. After a small incantation and a spark from the wand, the stairs turned into a continuous slide that the poor cat was attempting to climb with her heavy fur. Mrs Norris' paws scratched and clawed, trying her best not to slip down and reach Filch.

James, Sirius, and Peter burst into fits of laughter once more, but all four of them hearing Slughorn approaching as echoes of his rant about too much noise disturbing his morning Daily Prophet crossword.

"I'm going for breakfast." Remus mumbled, pushing past them and dodging the excess goo splattered on the floor.

Peter stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side. "Remus?" He questioned, following on his heel. Once out of ear shot of James and Sirius, he added "Are you alright?"

His sigh should have answered everything, but Remus continued anyway. "I guess I'm just not in the mood for detention, Peter." He rolled his eyes at the thought. Reaching the end of the Gryffindor table, which was now less occupied than a few minutes ago – as many of the students had gone to investigate what all the noise was about – Remus grabbed an apple and a bowl of porridge.

The mousey boy looked at Remus a little curiously. "You were up for it yesterday. Oh well." Peter shrugged Remus' change of heart away, and sat next to him.

"Peter," Lupin started, slightly hesitating "What did Avery want? And please, tell me, because if he threatened you…"

"No!" Squeaked Peter, his eyes screamed the opposite though, and Remus didn't have to ask anymore.

Petey usually gets this kind of treatment, Remus sighed to himself, swirling syrup into his porridge with his spoon. Normally James or Sirius would help sort it out, but it seemed their ignorance was blinding them, so Rem took it on himself to help Peter, even if the boy was following James and Sirius' lead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_And_ I heard Jake's got a new girlfriend, again. I swear he could give Black a run for his money!" Isabella babbled on, but none of it settled into Lily Evans' brain. Being Head Girl was tiring, Lily couldn't deny it. Already she'd given out 3 detentions and taken away 20 points; that was just from Slytherin in the space of three days.

_Just stay calm, Lils. _The meeting was today, meaning the red head could complain to the teacher board, hopefully making them reconsider the loose rules. No doubt Potter will be sulking about missing Quidditch. But Lily had to admit, if she was appointed Captain of something she loved, just to be told she had to miss her first time at leader, it would annoy her too. Maybe I should be not as harsh on him, she thought, sighing as Izzy tugged at her sleeve.

"Lily? You're not even listening!" The Hufflepuff shook her head disappointedly.

Lily glanced over her shoulder to the Hufflepuff table, as the two girls were back to back so that they could talk. "Sorry, Iz, I have the meeting in a few minutes, I think I better set off."

Salm pouted. "Now? Oh, okay. Want me to come with you?"

"No thanks, Izzy." She smiled softly to her friend on the other table, and picked up her bag. "I'll see you later?" When Iz nodded, Lily stood up, and looked over to the corner where James normally sat.

There James sat, staring right at her. _No, not at me, past me…_ Evans turned her head, following James' eye line to spot Severus Snape sitting at the Slytherin table glaring back. Oh, this is ridiculous! It made her furious, and Lily made her way over to Sev.

"Lily…" The boy nodded as she approached, finally breaking his spiteful glare from James. His acknowledgement of Lily sounded too formal; had he finally got the idea that Lily couldn't forgive him?

"I didn't know that you like having staring competitions, Severus." Lily hissed at him, making Snape look up to her. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He replied coldly, and said no more as Lily expected him to.

She ignored the snort of disgust another Slytherin gave her as she sat down. Probably Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin. Even Sev turned his head, a little surprised at her. "Sev," Lily found it strange calling him this, but carried on after a pause. "I don't like this. I can't forgive you though, for what you said. We were friends, and you kind of threw it away."

Severus' eyes watered a little, and he nodded. "Lily, you know I didn't mean it. You mean so much to… you're just… I shouldn't have said it." He whispered. Then more loudly, Sev cleared his throat. "We were friends, but things change, Evans. I think Potter is trying to get your attention." Sure enough, James was standing by the Great Hall doors, looking over to the odd pair.

Understanding his hushed apology in front of the other Slytherins, Lily walked away pretending to act hurt and mumbled "Marvelous…" under her breath. She'd hopefully talk to him later, but nowadays he was never alone, unlike before when he was best friends with a Muggleborn.

"Evans? You looked stressed." James frowned, cocking his head to the side once Lily was next to him.

She sighed. "We're going to be late to the meeting, James. Come on." As soon as we're at the meeting, the better, Lily thought, now having to keep up with James as he walked faster with his longer legs. "Wait up!"

James looked back, and started to grin. "Aw, Sorry Lily-Flower. But I thought you said we're going to be late? I'm just following instructions." He let Lily catch up only just to speed up again.

"Oh, har har…"

They turned a corner through the maze of corridors towards the staff room, climbed stairs, and waved hello to other students, many asked why James wasn't at Quidditch practice, which he replied "Staff meeting" with a shrug. The one thing Lily wouldn't miss once her final year was up was finding her way around the school. Even in her seventh year, she still got lost now and again. With the Staff room up ahead, James grabbed Lily's sleeve, dragging her along as he ran towards the door.

Potter and Evans burst in, with Lily half panting, to a chorus of gasps. "Sorry we're late, Professor Dumbledore!" James smirked. Lily simply nodded tiredly.

"Not to worry, James." Dumbledore sat at the front in the highest chair, and motioned the two to sit down. McGonagall was stood by the front, and looked very irritated by their late arrival.

She huffed, tapping her foot impatiently as James ruffled in his bag nosily to fetch his quill and parchment. "May I continue?"

"Sure thing, Professor!" James called, even though he knew it was a rhetorical question. Some teachers, including Dumbledore, chuckled, yet Lily nor McGonagall looked impressed.

McGonagall began once more, and Lily took a few notes. The Professor seemed to be talking about improving the efficiency of Hogsmeade visits, now that there was a war looming on the horizon. 'More security threats' she called them, rather than actually mentioning any war. Mr Filch's name was included in helping out, earning a nose scrunch from the man himself. He obviously did not approve.

Once the teachers took a vote on the idea, Minerva McGonall started with her next suggestion on improving the school.

Beside Lily, James cleared his throat and then coughed loudly, and again, and again. Lily looked over to him, her eyes questioning him to find his motive. At the front, the speech had abruptly stopped to let James' coughing fit die down.

"Would you like some water, Mr. Potter?" She asked, her voice full of concern, but her eyes said otherwise.

James waved his arms about. "No, I'm fine, thanks. You carry on."

So, opening her mouth, she carried on talking about the Hospital wing. "And I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would agree that…" James coughed. "That the amount of students admitted…" Another cough from James. "Has increased since last year by over…" Not even trying to stop himself, James coughed as loud as he could.

"MR. POTTER, PLEASE!" McGonagall's eyes squinted at the Head Boy. "Lily, go with Potter to get a glass of water." She shooed them away, shaking her head at James as they both left the room.

Once out of ear shot of the door, Lily thumped James hard on the arm. "OW! Evans!" He yelped.

"What. Are. You. DOING?" With every word, he earned another whack from Lily's rucksack. "Are you trying to make McGonagall choose someone else for this job?"

"Oh, so I'm not even allowed to cough anymore? Should I be sent to Azkaban for having a cold?" His eyes shined, and he laughed at Lily's feeble attempt of trying to hit him harder.

Evans pointed a finger at him. "I can see right through your games, Potter. You don't have a cold! You're just sulking that you're not at Quidditch practice. Unlike you, I want to help out at this school!"

James' hands flew up in defense. "Whoa, Lils, calm down. I was just having a bit of fun."

"Oh, sorry! Really? Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" Lily mocked him, putting her hand over her mouth. "I don't think you should go back if you're going to cause trouble. I'll tell the professors that your 'coughing fit' killed you. Maybe they'll start cheering."

The irresponsible Head Boy laughed at Lily's joke. "Ouch. I'm actually really offended. Thank you for the offer, but I don't need you to say anything. In fact, I think you should come with me." James smirked.

"And why would I listen and go with you?" She huffed at him.

"Because," He hooked an arm around her shoulders, but Lily easily shook it off. "McGonagall looked just as annoyed with you as she did with me. So you'll be doing her a favor, I guess."

Did she? Was she annoyed at me too? Lily asked herself before retaliating. "I don't think she was, but fine. I won't go back."

Lily's reply lit up James' eyes. "Excellent, c'mon, let's go." He tugged at her arm and power walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sirius jumped off his broom, looking over the sorry lot who had turned up for Quidditch practice. Many more were expected to come, but because of the new of James' absence had spread quickly, many did not turn up. So, Black wanted to show them that he was just as good as Potter.<p>

"And that is called a pass." He said in a dull tone, trying desperately to show some first years the basics. They weren't allowed to join until second year, but seeing as the majority that had turned up were midgets, he wouldn't let the opportunity pass to show off a little. He mounted his broom again, and pushing off the ground, he started to perform more difficult maneuvers, and dangled from the broom by his feet. "Maybe one day you'll be as good as me!" Sirius called out over the small ripple of claps.

On the sidelines, Remus sat with his scarf around his neck, fiddling with the ends. Sirius beamed over to him and winked at him, grabbing the boy's attention. Sighing, the former prefect stood up and called back. "Sirius, stop showing off and get on with the trials."

"Yeah, yeah…. Trials." Once his feet were back firmly on the ground, Black continued. "Okay, so if you're a first year, I'm sorry to say that you can't make the team. School rules, sorry." At this, over half of the crowd left, leaving two giggling girls left. "Oh great." Sirius sighed. "Names?"

The girl on the right blushed, and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"James Potter and Lily Evans!" Potter came running onto the pitch from behind Sirius, grinning like a fool whilst Lily was still clinging onto James' hand trying to keep up.

She panted, holding her side from stitch. "I told you… to slow down!"

James looked over the two girls, and shook his head. "Is this everybody?" He asked Sirius.

"Yeah, more just left. They were all First years, mate." Remus had now joined their little gathering.

Running a hand through his hair, Potter smiled apologetically at the two girls. "Sorry girls, tryouts will be moved to next Saturday. Could you spread the word?" He patted one on the shoulder, and Sirius was surprised that she didn't melt from the expression her eyes were giving off.

Sirius chuckled, and leaned on Remus lazily. "Thank Merlin for that, eh?" As the two girls scuttled away, Padfoot grinned at the others. "We get to have first weekend to ourselves."

"Hey Evans, wanna go for a ride?" James beamed at Lily, picking up an abandoned broom one of the first years had thrown to the ground.

Evans scrunched her face in disgust, which made Sirius laugh even more at the two. "Go on, Lily-Flower." He mocked James' voice. "You'll love it."

"No, I'm scared of heights." Lily shook her head worriedly, as James mounted his broom, and Sirius loomed dangerously close.

"Padfoot..." Remus warned Sirius, but he ignored it. In a swift movement, Sirius picked Lily up by the waist. Her thrashing about was difficult to keep a hold of her, but he managed to place her on with James.

Before she could get off, Potter pushed off the ground, making Lily scream loudly in his ear. "No! Go back down! James! Remus! Help me!" The amusing fact was that they were hardly a few inches off the ground, but Lily refused to let go of James or open her eyes to check.

"Lils, open your eyes!" James sniggered, but hoped that her stubbornness ignore him.

* * *

><p>"See? They don't need you." Avery hung over Peter dangerously, watching the laughter on the Quidditch pitch. "They're having enough fun without you."<p>

Peter shook his head, but he knew what Avery was saying was true. You'd be blind to miss it. Lily had just jumped off the broom, hitting James, grinning. Sirius was leaning onto Remus, with Remus fiddling with his tie, probably complaining that it was loose, no doubt. Sirius had Remus, James had Lily. And Peter? Did he actually belong anywhere?

"No, you're wrong. You don't know them. We're like brothers."

Avery laughed harshly at the pathetic excuse for a boy. "_They_ are like brothers. Can't you see it, Peter? They are Gryffindors at heart! You even said it yourself back in the first year to the hat itself. 'Gryffindor? Me? Check again! Please!'" He whined like Peter, making his grin widen.

Don't listen, don't listen! Something in the pit of Peter's stomach turned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Peter. Now you're lying to yourself. " The Slytherin boy sighed, but he knew it wasn't long until Peter gave in.

"No, Avery. You're wrong. I am a Gryffindor. Leave me alone. I would never do anything to hurt my friends." Peter shoved Avery out of the way, leaving the Slytherin boy chuckling.

"Just wait, Pettigrew! Just wait."


End file.
